GTA Online: Gunrunning
GTA Online: Gunrunning is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on June 13, 2017. Description The update focuses on military business opportunities, where any player is able to purchase a Bunker and register as a VIP, CEO or MC Biker boss to begin arms trading missions, where research and manufacture is carried out on stolen or purchased supplies, before selling off the product for cash. The player is also able to purchase a Mobile Operations Center and conduct missions, modify vehicles and weapons, and store new vehicles inside it. Content *Bunkers have been added to GTA Online. Players can purchase a Bunker from the Maze Bank Foreclosures website. Bunkers can be customized with a choice of add-ons such as a Personal Quarters, a Shooting Range, a Gun Locker and Transportation. Upon purchasing a Bunker, VIP, CEO or MC President Players will gain access to the Gunrunning Business. *The Gunrunning Business has been added to GTA Online. The Gunrunning Business is managed via the Disruption Logistics website on the laptop inside the Bunker, and allows players to Resupply and Sell the weapons generated by their Gunrunning Business. The Disruption Logistics website is also used to manage Bunker Staff, Research and buy Bunker Upgrades. *The Mobile Operations Center (MOC) has been added to GTA Online. The MOC is a Truck and Trailer property that can be driven in Freemode, and can be purchased once a player owns a Bunker. Players can customize their MOC with a choice of Truck Cab, Trailer Bays and Interior Color. The MOC Trailer has space for 3 different Trailer Bays. Vehicles 19 new vehicles: *10 are Weaponized Vehicles *3 are trailers *2 are custom trucks *2 are restricted/mission-only vehicles *4 are regular vehicles Character Customisations *Over 750 new clothing items, including masks, militia-themed t-shirts, jackets, hats, vests and gloves, almost all of which come with varying camos. *30 new tattoos. *2 new hair styles for both male and female characters. *The ability to open and close various jackets and coats via the interaction menu has been added, this only works with certain clothing. *The ability to put down and put up hoodies via the interaction menu has been added, this only works with certain clothing. Jobs/Services 7 new Bunker themed Adversary Mode jobs: *Bunker - Every Bullet Counts *Bunker - Juggernaut *Bunker - Kill Quota *Bunker - Resurrection *Bunker - Slasher *Bunker - Till Death Do Us Part *Bunker - Trading Places Mobile Operations missions accessed from the Mobile Operations Center, completion of which will lower the price of certain new vehicles at Warstock Cache & Carry. *Severe Weather Patterns (Dune FAV) *Half-track Bully (Half-track) *Exit Strategy (Anti-aircraft Trailer) *Offshore Assets (APC) *Cover Blown (Hauler Custom - MOC) *Mole Hunt (Weaponized Tampa) *Data Breach (Oppressor) *Work Dispute (Oppressor) Weapons *Certain weapons can be upgraded to Mk II version from the MOC Weapon workshop bay with no research requirements: **Pistol Mk II - $73,750 **SMG Mk II - $85,500 **Assault Rifle Mk II - $98,750 **Carbine Rifle Mk II - $107,500 **Combat MG Mk II - $119,000 **Heavy Sniper Mk II - $165,375 *New ammo types have been added for Mk II weapons, and can be equipped at the Weapon Workshop of an owned MOC once unlocked via Research. Held ammo capacity for these types is limited, and can only be refilled at the Weapon Workshop. The following ammo types are available: ** Tracer Rounds, which show bright visible markers matching the weapon tint ** Incendiary Rounds, which have a chance to set targets on fire ** Hollow Point Rounds, which increase damage to unarmored targets ** Armor Piercing Rounds, which increase penetration of Body Armor ** Full Metal Jacket Rounds, which increase damage to vehicles and penetrate bullet proof and bullet resistant glass ** Explosive Rounds, which create a small explosion on impact *Over 80 new weapon attachments, liveries and tints have been added for Mk II weapons, some of which are unlocked via Research. These include: ** A selection of different scopes for each Mk II weapon, including Night Vision and Thermal vision scopes for the Heavy Sniper Mk II ** Heavy Barrels, which increases damage dealt to long-range targets ** Muzzle Brakes and Compensators, which reduce recoil during rapid fire *Attaching weapons to several vehicles. *New camos and paintjobs. Others *Ballistic Equipment - $500,000 (similar to those used in the mission The Paleto Score from Grand Theft Auto V and in the Juggernaut Adversary Mode). Before it can be used, it needs to be researched in a Bunker. *Multiple Special Race props have been added to Director Mode. *The Sanchez, Duneloader, and Bodhi have been added to the list of vehicles available to VIP and CEO Organizations. Discounts & Bonuses 06/20/17= *Double RP in the Bunker Series playlist. *25% discounts on selected vehicles: **Buckingham Valkyrie **Coil Brawler *25% discounts on selected items and vehicle upgrades: **Body Armour **Vehicle Armour **Bulletproof Tires |-| 06/30/17= *The Dewbauchee Vagner became available at Legendary Motorsport, for $1,535,000. *Independence Day Special content became available for all players until July 10th, 2017. *New Independence Day holiday-themed liveries for the Mk II weapons and the Mobile Operations Center. *The Liberator monster truck and the Sovereign bike became available with a 25% discount. *An Adversary Mode, Dawn Raid, became available. *Double GTA$ & RP for the Adversary Mode, Dawn Raid, until July 10th, 2017. *25% off on all watercraft at DockTease. *25% off all Cunning Stunts Clothing & Tattoos. *Several discounts on yachts. **25% off on The Pisces. **30% off on The Orion. **35% off on The Aquarius. **50% off on yacht modifications. *Premium Races and Time Trial schedules: **From June 30th - July 3rd ***Premium Race: Spinner (locked to Super) ***Time Trial: Fort Zancudo. **From July 4th - July 10th ***Premium Race: Atmosphere (locked to Rocket Voltic) ***Time Trial - Storm Drain *Players who log in to GTA Online between June 30th to July 10th will receive two Rockstar Noise Tees; a white one with "Rockstar Games" on it and a black one with the Rockstar logo, both with the "glitch art" aesthetic that were also debuted in the Rockstar Warehouse at the same week. |-| 07/11/17= *The Grotti Cheetah Classic became available at Legendary Motorsport, for $865,000. *An Adversary Mode, Overtime Rumble, became available. *Double GTA$ & RP for the Adversary Mode, Overtime Rumble, until July 17th, 2017. *Executive Office Discounts. **Maze Bank West – 25% off **Arcadius Business Center – 30% off **Lombank West – 35% off **Maze Bank Tower – 40% off **25% discount on Executive Office Garages & Custom Auto Shop, as well as renovations. *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race: Big Drop (locked to Sports) **Time Trial: Up Chiliad |-| 07/18/17= *The Karin Technical can be converted into its custom variant at the MOC, for $142,500. *Double GTA$ & RP for the Adversary Mode, Overtime Rumble, until July 24th, 2017. *Bunker Arms Manufacturing is now boosted by 25% through July 24th, 2017. *Salaries for all Bodyguards and Associates are doubled between July 18th and July 24th, 2017. *25% discount on the following items: **Phantom Wedge (both standard and SecuroServ trade prices) **Annihilator **Buzzard Attack Chopper **Vehicle Armor **Bulletproof Tires **Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race: Into the Dam (locked to Blazer Aqua) **Time Trial: Sawmill *Completing a bunker sell mission at any point between July 18th and July 24th, 2017 grants the player the Black Ammu-Nation Hoodie. |-| 07/25/17= *The Pegassi Torero became available at Legendary Motorsport, for $998,000. *An Adversary Mode, Power Mad, became available. *Double GTA$ & RP for the Adversary Mode, Power Mad, until July 31st, 2017. *Bunkers Research speed is now boosted by 25% through July 31st. *25% off faster Research and unlocks through July 31st. *25% discount on the following items: **Fast Research and unlocks **Weapon and Vehicle Workshop modules for the Mobile Operations Center **Selected weapon classes in Ammu-Nation: ***Handguns ***Submachine Guns and Light Machine Guns ***Assault Rifles ***Sniper Rifles **Vehicle Engine Upgrades. *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race: Trench III (locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial: Cypress Flats |-| 08/01/17= *The HVY Insurgent Pick-Up can be converted into its custom variant at the MOC, for $202,500. *Players who logged on during the event were awarded the Knuckleduster Pocket T-Shirt. *Double GTA$ & RP for the following modes through August 7th, 2017: **Power Mad Adversary Mode. **Deadline Adversary Mode. **Mobile Operations missions. *Discounted items through August 7th, 2017: **Bunker properties: ***Farmhouse - 30% discount ***Smoke Tree Road - 25% discount ***Grapeseed - 10% discount **25% off Bunker renovations and production upgrades **25% discount on the Grotti X80 Proto and Ocelot Lynx. **25% discount on Garage Properties. *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race: Target (locked to Ruiner 2000) **Time Trial: Up N Atom *Players who log in to GTA Online between August 1st to August 7th will receive the "Knuckleduster Pocket Tee", also debuted in the Rockstar Warehouse at the previous week. |-| 08/08/17= *The HVY Nightshark became available at Warstock Cache & Carry, for $1,245,000. *An Adversary Mode, Overtime Shootout, became available. *Double GTA$ & RP for the Adversary Mode, Overtime Shootout, until August 14th, 2017. *25% discount on the following items: **Mobile Operations Center and renovations. **Weaponized Vehicle's customizations. **Ammo types for the Mk II Weapons. **Dewbauchee Vagner at Legendary Motorsport. *Salaries for all Bodyguards and Associates are doubled between August 8th and August 14th, 2017. *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race: Mountain Drop (locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial: Maze Bank Arena |-| 08/15/17= *The Ocelot XA-21 became available at Legendary Motorsport, for $2,375,000. *Players who logged on during the event were awarded the Black Coil T-Shirt. *Double GTA$ & RP for the following modes through August 21st, 2017: **Sumo Adversary Mode. **Slasher Adversary Mode. **Gunrunning Sell Missions. *25% discount on the following items: **Route 68 Bunker **Selected Warstock Cache & Carry vehicles: ***HVY APC ***Vom Feuer Anti-Aircraft Trailer ***Jobuilt Phantom Wedge ***Mammoth Hydra ***Buckingham Valkyrie **All Gunrunning Clothing & Tattoos *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race: Plummet II (Locked to Super) **Time Trial: Tongva Valley *Players who complete a Sell Mission between August 15th and August 21st will be rewarded with the Black Coil Tee. |-| 08/22/17= *The Ocelot Ardent became available at Warstock Cache & Carry, for $1,150,000. *Double GTA$ & RP for the following modes through August 28th, 2017: **Bunker-themed Adversary Modes: ***Bunker - Every Bullet Counts ***Bunker - Juggernaut ***Bunker - Kill Quota ***Bunker - Resurrection ***Bunker - Slasher ***Bunker - Till Death Do Us Part ***Bunker - Trading Places **Vehicle Vendetta *Double payouts for Vehicle Cargo sell missions. *Bunkers Research and Manufacturing speeds are boosted 25%. *25% discount on the following items: **Vehicle Warehouses **Smoke Tree Road Bunker **All Executive offices on Dynasty 8 Executive. **Selected vehicles: ***Rocket Voltic ***Cognoscenti 55 ***Schafter LWB *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race: Pulse (Locked to Rocket Voltic) **Time Trial: Coast to Coast Bug Fixes *Vehicles with non-stock hoods can now be opened up in custom shops and via the interaction menu. *Improvements have been made in GTA Online to prevent crashes, improve the quality of matchmaking, and reduce the number of network connection issues such as disconnections and split sessions. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players getting stuck in the sky after completing or quitting a Job. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players getting stuck on a black screen when attempting to find a new session. Gallery Pre-release Screenshots Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-ArmedTampa.jpg.jpg|A Weaponized Tampa with several modifications. Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-TargetRange.jpg.jpg|A shooting range, located inside an underground Bunker. Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Clothing.jpg|A GTA Online character standing in front of an armored Tampa while holding a heavily modified Assault Rifle. Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-APC.jpg|An APC, armed with missiles for anti-air capabilities. Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-AmphibiousAPC.jpg|Multiple APCs, turreted and armed with missiles, traveling through a river. Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Bunker.jpg|The bunker. BunkerVehicle-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|A Caddy behind Agent 14 inside a bunker. Bunker-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|Inside a bunker with laboratories. Weapons-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|New weapons. UnnamedRocketBike-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|An Oppressor rocket bike. MissileTrailer-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|An Anti-Aircraft Trailer attached to a Sadler. MissileAPC-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|An APC with different livery and a missile unit. MilitaryPhantom-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|A Phantom Custom with command post unit, surrounded by a selection of military-grade vehicles. MilitaryDuneBuggy-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|Dune FAV with turret. Official release Screenshots HaulerCustom-GTAO-CoverBlown.jpg|The Hauler Custom during the mission Cover Blown. WeaponizedTampa-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|A Weaponized Tampa with armor upgrade. Oppressor-GTAO-WorkDispute.jpg|The Oppressors leaving the Cargo Plane during the mission Work Dispute. Gunrunning-GTAO-Weapons.jpg|A squad of players armed with Mk II weapons and an APC in the background. Agent14-GTAO-Bunker.jpg|Agent 14 giving the keys of the bunker to the protagonist. Videos GTA Online Gunrunning Trailer GTA Online Guide - How to Make Money with Gunrunning DLC Trivia General *While Agent 14 shows the player around their bunker, he becomes stuck with the Caddy in the middle of a corridor. This is a reference to the famous corridor "three point turn" scene from . ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *During the fourth Mobile Operations mission, Mole Hunt, Agent 14 states that it is 2017, which would indicate that the Grand Theft Auto Online timeline moves along with real world time, contrary to the originally stated timeline of GTA Online taking place before the events of Story Mode. However, this creates many anachronisms if GTA Online extends to 2017 as Merryweather is still operating in 2017 even though in 2013 Merryweather loses clearance to operate on American soil and is forced to shut down several operations. Also, the O'Neil farm is still standing despite being destroyed during Crystal Maze in the main game. **This time setting was confirmed to be canon in the Doomsday Heist DLC, where the new radio station has a playlist with half the songs being made in the 2014-2017 era. References Navigation }} Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:Downloadable Content